


Two Weddings and one ommited

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel comes to realize how their relationships have changed and stayed the same now that they’re all married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weddings and one ommited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They are all their own persons and I don’t really know them, so I have absolutely no idea what they get up to in private… I just like to be a smartass. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:   
> This is the happy fangirl-version of reality and originally from 2010. I’ve come to be really glad that our boys found someone they want to let into their life like that and if I think that does nothing to their epic love, sue me… *g* This was also inspired by a few flisties of mine who gave me a new perspective on the girls. [**sammyndeansgrl1**](http://sammyndeansgrl1.livejournal.com/) , [**yumezaka**](http://yumezaka.livejournal.com/) , [**germanjj**](http://germanjj.livejournal.com/) I hope you like it, guys *g*.

Her key snags in the lock and the door opens with a slight click that is still new and unfamiliar. She steps into the hallway and breaths deeply inside the house that is still so new to her that she can’t yet call it home. In her profession, movement is inevitable and fast, but she has always needed time to adjust to a new place, no matter where she went. Sure, sometimes the time is shorter than others – that depends on how long she is going to stay. This place isn’t hers though, it’s _theirs_ and that somehow makes it different. Also, it is decidedly empty which is both a disappointment and a relief. 

She leaves her bags in the hallway for her husband to lug up later and goes into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea for herself. Danneel lives on coffee just like any other actress with mad hours, but living with a coffee addict like Jensen is can put anyone off the smell of ground beans for some reprieve inbetween. Sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen, she sips carefully on the hot mug and lets the muscles in her back unwind slowly. When the stress of the flight has lessened in that solitary moment she treats herself with and the craving for human company comes back slowly, she washes out the mug in the sink and heads to the back of the house that looks out into a fair stretch of garden. It’s summer and a warm day for Vancouver, so she takes off her shoes on a whim and walks barefoot over the soft grass in direction of the partly hidden flapdoor that will lead her into another garden and to a different yet much more familiar house. When Jensen came to her with the news that their backward neighbour was moving out and the house was up for rent, she smiled at him and nodded. He pecked her on the lips and told her that she was the best girl in the world, which in turn made her laugh.

As she approaches the house, the screen door wobbles lightly and a sleek shape wriggles through to shoot at her like a beige-brown blur. With a twitch of her lips she reaches down and waits until Icarus is ready to be petted after he ran a few circles around her and weaved through her legs in a way that makes any other option that standing still absolutely dangerous. Then she finally clicks her tongue and her boy obediently runs ahead and opens the door for her. Upon entering the house, she smells the inevitable coffee, the dogs and there’s a warmth in the sounds of the TV and a little puttering in the kitchen that makes the rest of the fatigue from the journey fall from her. Looking around the room, Danneel marvels at how well the little touches Genevieve has added in such a short time fit into the overall feel of the house and she can’t wait to give the woman that she’s come to consider a friend and companion that little picture frame that will fit in this spot on the wall just so. 

The muffled sounds of the TV lead her to the central and most important place in the house – the big ass couch that takes up about one third of the living room. Jared and Jensen are sprawled on it as is custom with Jensen’s hand thrown over the back and Jared tugged into the crook of his shoulder, fast asleep and drooling on Jensen’s t-shirt. It is completely innocent, but so terribly intimate that her core is flooded with a scorching heat that must be jealousy. It lasts only a moment though until Jensen notices her, looks up and greets her with that blinding happy smile that, for a split second, makes her feel like she is the only thing in the whole world. Danneel can’t help but smile back in the way that lights up her eyes and she walks over to lean at the back of the couch, fingers trailing so lightly over Jensen’s arm that the hairs stand up and the skin pebbles in the wake of her touch. She answers Jensen’s inviting glance by leaning down and pressing her lips against his mouth in a chaste welcoming kiss.

Danneel has no idea how he does it, but she figures that Jared is so attuned to Jensen’s body language that even the slightest movement slips into his consciousness, so that he will always know Jensen’s mood no matter how deep his sleep. So when she draws back up, she sees cat’s eyes open and alert, and between one blink and the next she sees the same heat burning in Jared’s gaze before he is fully awake and smiling at her. One of his gigantic arms reaches up and his finger grazes her jaw in a slow caress that says “hey you, glad you’re back” in the very Jared way. It shouldn’t surprise her anymore, but these random shows of intimacy still dazzle her as they are so out of bounds and still desperately craved. She's always wondered where they came from and her best guess is that she is Jared’s by proxy, a part of Jensen that warrants the same treatment. It’s both flattering and insulting at the same time, especially since Jensen just quirks his lips indulgently and there is absolutely no heat in _his_ gaze. 

Once, some couple of years ago, when their relationship wasn’t quite new anymore and comfortable, but they were still unsure whether they would be able to face the strain their work put on any relationship for an indefinite amount of time, she asked Jensen in a bout of bravery if he had ever done anything sexual with Jared. He looked up from the script he had been working on and asked whether she would mind if he didn’t tell her. Danneel was thrown for a moment since this was definitely not the kind of answer she had expected, either way. She thought about it for a minute since it really put a question to the definition of their relationship, while Jensen’s attentive eyes never left her face. Her final answer was the question whether he would ever want to. He cocked his head, his expression half incredulous, half inscrutable and it made her feel like she had either suggested something ridiculously unlikely or something so obvious that there wasn’t even a question to be asked. Danneel had huffed and left the room confused and just a little scared at the prospect of what she would be entering into if she continued to accept what Jensen and Jared were to each other, no matter in what way they did or didn’t act on it. They had talked to each other considerably less in the following couple of weeks with her fretting over the issue and Jensen seemingly oblivious. It would probably have gone on like that for a while longer and she wasn’t sure how it would have ended if not for the bouquet of blood red roses that greeted her one afternoon at the set and everyone was green with envy over her luck in getting such a present. Looking down at the flowers she came to realize that she would never be able to fill the Jared-shaped hole in Jensen’s heart, but that there was a Danneel-sized one that apparently fit her quite well. It was then that she decided that she’d rather have that than nothing at all and cheesy metaphors notwithstanding – yes she _was_ that much younger then – it’s the way she has thought ever since. 

It’s also the advice she gave Genevieve when the other woman came to confide that she’s sometimes just not sure if it’s her name that spills from Jared’s lips in some crucial moments. Danneel understands it’s a delicate situation, but she can do nothing but tell her that first she’s better off doubting than sure and second it’s something that she has to live with. If she forces them to choose, she’s going to lose; that’s just the way it works. The young woman had sat back with a thoughtful air about her that had stayed with her for about a week and then called up to tell Danneel that she had understood and would try her best. Jensen started texting her with questions about what them girls had been up to so secretly and Genevieve had snickered devilishly when she heard of it and suggested that they should found their exclusive girl’s club, too. It was meant more as a joke than anything else, but Danneel finds they have become more than comrades with a shared burden, but really close friends over time. The click of Genevieve’s heels on the living room floor rouses Danneel from her momentary lapse into thought and she strides over to greet the other woman with a kiss on the cheek, taking in her earthy perfume that has added another layer of home to the house. They walk over to plop down onto the couch, Danneel thwarted and cocooned between the two big men and Genevieve plastered to Jared’s side, purring contentedly when he strokes her hair. Danneel leans back, looks at their intertwined hands and finds herself unsurprised to notice that while their rings are all a little different, they match. 

It’s not perfect, but it’s good. 

It’s _theirs_ and it just might be forever.

FIN


End file.
